


Soulless

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lástima y lujuria, eso sienten el uno por el otro sumado al amor que profanaron y acabó mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless

Tom alza los hombros, desinteresado y sigue caminando. Ignora que Bill esté flirteando con una chica bonita que le contempla con ojos brillantes. Probablemente sea la hija de alguno del staff del local o algo así. Realmente no le concierne.  
  
Está fuera del Billy-mundo. Lo sabe y lo confirma un millón de veces al día.  
  
“Pero… ¿y? ¿Qué más da?”, recapacita cuando llega al backstage y se quita la gorra, buscando comodidad.  
  
No importa en lo mínimo, porque sentirse alejado, vedado, no significa que el deseo que siente de, por y hacia Bill desaparezca.  
  
Al menos no por completo.  
  
Gruñe un par de malas palabras cuando ve que no hay jugo en la nevera, a pesar de haber sido pedido específicamente, y no toma en cuenta a Georg que le ofrece una partida de cartas para pasar el rato.  
  
Pasea los ojos por la estancia, con la garganta seca y los dedos entumecidos por el frío y, de pronto, todo le fastidia.  
  
Todo. _To-do._  
  
Que Bill aún no se haya reunido con ellos.  
  
Que durante el concierto hayan tenido problemas con el sonido.  
  
Que… que no haya jugo cuando le dé la maldita ansia de tomar jugo.  
  
—Mierda —susurra entre dientes y haciendo crujir sus dedos.  
  
Cuando ya mandó al diablo a Georg por seguir insistiendo con el juego de cartas, y pidió jugo a uno de los asistentes, se sienta impaciente en uno de los sillones y tamborilea los dedos en sus rodillas.  
  
David elige ese instante para entrar seguido de un Bill con una mirada que no puede reconocer.  
  
No es felicidad. También descarta tristeza, ansiedad, deseo o aburrimiento en un instante.  
  
Tose por toser y acepta el vaso de jugo que alguien le alcanza después de agradecer vagamente.  
  
David sigue contando con tranquilidad sobre los próximos lugares en los que van a dar conciertos, entrevistas y cosas así. No presta atención.  
  
—Tienes algo diferente —dice entre sorbos.  
  
Bill está a su lado, no muy cerca, no muy lejos. Se está quitando el esmalte y tiene las piernas cruzadas.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—No sé, pero es diferente, y no sé si me gusta o no. O si es malo…  
  
—Estás hablando tonterías —interrumpe antes de hacerle una pregunta a David, sin dar lugar a que Tom le replique.  
  
Ahí acaba.  
  
Bill sigue viéndose las uñas, y él termina su jugo, todavía haciendo oídos sordos a las indicaciones de su productor y concentrándose en los ruidos que hacen las fans afuera de la arena.  
  
A los pocos minutos se está poniendo de vuelta la gorra y todo el séquito se dirige hacia el bus para partir de inmediato a la próxima ciudad.  
  
Durante el viaje, discute con Bill por quién dejó los DVDs revueltos mientras Gustav menea la cabeza de un lado a otro y Georg pone los ojos en blanco. Sus altercados son tan habituales que podría decirse que forman parte del “panorama”.  
  
Después de gritos, y un “vete a la mierda” va hacia el lounge, prende la TV y cambia los canales compulsivamente. Sabe que no será interrumpido porque sus amigos optarán por no cruzarse en su camino hasta que se calme.  
  
Eso es lo normal.  
  
Tan normal como que esté fuera del Billy-mundo.  
  
Y, sin duda alguna, tan normal como que al mismo tiempo que estuvo contestando mecánicamente la palabrería de Bill, una sensación igual de asfixiante que la furia, haya estado creciendo en cada milímetro de su piel.  
  
Llega al canal 173 y finalmente explota.  
  
Deseo.  
  
Desesperación por aspirar a bocanadas a Bill.  
  
Golpea con el puño cerrado lo primero que alcanza repetidas veces hasta que siente las punzadas de dolor; entonces, se levanta y va hacia el fondo del bus, hacia donde están las literas.  
  
Hacia donde _sabe_ que está su hermano tomando la siesta.  
  
Se deja arrastrar por una de aquellas ligeras crisis de locura que tiene de vez en cuando. Por los cambios y modos distintos de percibir, mirar, sentir a Bill, y que lo lleva al desquicio.  
  
—Maldita sea.  
  
Bill está durmiendo, completamente ajeno, hasta que respinga por una mordida que recibe con brusquedad en una mejilla.  
  
—Qué… —Su hermano se fija en su presencia y frunce el ceño, sin acabar de decir lo que quería.  
  
Se soba la mejilla que está roja y con una clara marca de dientes, y de pronto, de su boca no deja de salir la peor sarta de injurias que se le ocurren.  
  
Sin embargo, él sigue mirándole fijamente.  
  
_Devorándole._  
  
Y por fin Bill entiende y calla tan de pronto como ha comenzado a decir improperios: Tom quiere sexo.  
  
—No tengo ganas —farfulla con ira.  
  
—Pero yo sí.  
  
—No me vas a obligar.  
  
Bill sigue con las cejas fruncidas y con una mano puesta en donde ha sido mordido.  
  
Hay muchos minutos de tensión sin que ninguno haga algún movimiento, escuchándose solo la respiración de animal enjaulado de Tom, hasta que Bill baja los ojos, se arrodilla y comienza a bajarse la bragueta…  
  
Va a ser rápido, los dos lo saben. Porque eso que arde con tanta intensidad dentro de Tom, cuando todo culmina, se vuelve algo ridículo.  
  
Algo vergonzoso.  
  
Para él, claro está.  
  
Para Bill únicamente será algo con el mismo nivel de placer y dolor de lo que ni va a acordarse horas después cuando esté ocupado en otras cosas rodeado de personas y con miles de obligaciones encima.  
  
Ni siquiera se molestan en quitarse la ropa por completo.  
  
Ya no hay más de “¿Te duele?”, “No, sigue, más fuerte…” o quizá un “Sí” dicho entre susurros quebradizos. Ya no hay esa inocencia de cuando decidieron probar el sexo por curiosidad y les gustó.  
  
Ahora se limita a echar lubricante con poca gentileza, apenas masajear zonas alejadas de donde quiere irrumpir y tener los ojos puestos en cualquiera lugar excepto en el rictus de Tom…  
  
La conclusión de que lo único que ahora queda entre ellos es sexo, suena lógica. Puro sexo.  
  
Ninguno le da cabida a la melancolía, ni a que nunca se permitieron usar el _mi amor_ , ni a que hace tiempo, muchos años atrás, sí se decían te amo, y no solo era sexo sino que hacían el amor.  
  
_“Hacer el amor…”_  
  
Parece una broma hasta pensar en esas tres palabras cuando Tom está entrando y saliendo de Bill sin concernirle si va a dejar la piel irritada o si está siendo demasiado agresivo.  
  
Está fuera del Billy-mundo aunque está lo más cerca que puede de su cuerpo.  
  
Y Bill, que aprieta los dientes para no dejar que ningún sonido delatador escape, sabe que ceder a Tom es lo más parecido a la lástima.

Lástima porque él no siente esos impulsos destructivos. Porque sabe que una vez que su hermano deje de buscarle todo se habrá acabado.

Acabado para siempre.

Con un gruñido, Tom llega y se retira esta vez sí con algo de cuidado.

—¿Satisfecho? —murmura Bill, consciente de que su tono es venenoso. Más que molesto se siente vacío.

Sabe que Tom se siente igual, pero a que eso está sumado el dolor de no poder enfocar la mirada hacia al frente y seguir su camino.

La vergüenza, la cobardía, la congoja.

—Sabes que no.

Bill no replica porque una mano se posa en su erección que sigue orgullosa y húmeda, y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que las caricias continúen hasta que lo llevan al orgasmo.

Cuando se ha recuperado y abre los ojos, se encuentra solo.

Pasar de ser hermanos a amantes había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

Pasar de ser amantes a hermanos estaba resultando imposible…

  
Sintiendo que el corazón se le encoge, Bill se niega a darle espacio a esa clase de pensamientos, y se levanta para darse una ducha.

Una vez que está cambiado con pijamas limpias, va hacia la cocina y entabla una conversación intranscendental con Gustav que está revisando su mail. Georg está comiendo su experimento culinario que no tentó a nadie más y de Tom no hay rastros.

Y sigue sin haberlos por otra media hora más.

Pero cuando aparece en la cocina desde la cabina del conductor y anuncia que Bennie, el chófer, le ha dejado conducir el último tramo, sin poderlo evitar sus miradas colisionan.

Se dicen tanto y tan poco en los milisegundos que transcurren antes que el chico de rastas desaparezca hacia las literas.

—¿Siguen peleados? —quiere saber Gustav.

—No.

No miente.

El _episodio_ que acaba de suceder los ha devuelto con crudeza a esa especie de limbo horroroso en el que están desde hace meses.

Bill da un bostezo y nota que su cabello está seco.

—Hasta mañana.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —ofrece una última vez Georg su mejunje color sospechoso y Bill enarca una ceja.

—Muerto antes de probar eso.

Georg ríe y Gustav le responde con un “buenas noches”.

Las literas están vacías y silenciosas, y cuando está acomodándose, escucha los resortes de una cama y sonido de pies descalzos arrastrándose en el piso.

—Tom, no… —dice con cansancio.

—Lo siento.

Bill pestañea con lentitud y suspira.

—Yo también.

Tal vez el haber dejado que su amor filial mutara a uno indebido. Tal vez haber arruinado una relación que parecía perfecta en base a promesas rotas y temor.

Lo que sea que lamentan, no importa. No hay retroceso alguno.


End file.
